


The Devil's Gift

by FredrickChiliton3



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel!Karen, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Au-Priest/Supernatual, Biting, But Matt won't let him, Creepy!Matt, Dark Fantasy, Demonic Possession, Foggy really needs to get away from Matt, Forced Married, Forced love, Fucked up Fic, Jealousy, Karen will protect Foggy with her life, Kid Foggy, Love at First Sight, Lust, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Matt is in love with Foggy, Matt really is the Devil, Matt's not the good guy in this story, No Daredevil, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Priest/Devil!Matt, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Stalking, Surprise Kissing, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Warnings May Change, Young!Inoccent!Froggy, dark matt, lots and lots of angst, satan will murder for Foggy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredrickChiliton3/pseuds/FredrickChiliton3
Summary: Father Matthew is the Devil and he killed Foggy's Father and threatens to kill every single Nelson enchange for their lives they must give him the youngest Nelson: Foggy...(Told in Foggy's pov)**WARNING THIS IS NOT A HAPPY FIC AND INVOLVES UNDERAGE SEX DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ ITTHANK YOU***





	The Devil's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> warning underage and matt is not a good guy in this fic

Chapter One:First Meeting__

 

I walked into the doors of St Mark’s Church shuffling with the crowd holding onto my mother’s hand as i saw her smiling at me. Yet there always a hint of sadness in her eyes as she looked down at me that always confused and made me worry. I stared at her i’ve been going to this church since i could remember but father….i always forgot his name has left the church so there going to be a different speaking person at least that what my mother told me as we made our here. Every Time my mother would walk me through the doors and in our seats i always remembered my mother sad for some old reason. “What’s wrong mommy?” i finally asked her as we sat down in our row she tensed and i thought she got angry with my question but she never answered 

 

The music started and we all stood up with it everyone would face to the doors where we came in and i never got to see anything. So my mother let me sit in her place giving me a clear view of the two young boys that were the same age as me one was hold the cross on a metal golden pole high enough for everyone to see it. As the other was hold the Bible or Gospel i had no clue then i caught sight of the new speaker for our church: he was not old and wrinkly like our old one that was true, his hair was brown or was it black i did not know, and he had a long white stick? I frowned in confusion ‘why would he had a stick in church?’ i asked myself but that was wired enough he was wearing glasses sun glasses it wasn't that sunny church at least i didn’t know. I felt my mother’s hand grip my shoulder tightly as the speaker past us.

 

I found that the speaker was named Father Matthew as the years went by i always found myself waiting for him to take off his red sunglasses but he never did. My mother told me why he wore them she said that he couldn’t see and i confused asked her another question after i heard her answer. “Then how can he read the bible?” i saw her smile and i felt full of happienss as i have never seen mother smile since my dad was gone off to the sky. She leaned and whispered to me”he has a special book foggy one that he can read.” i nodded as looked at the father touching the pages as he spoke to us and squirted my eyes trying to read what he was read but gave up a few seconds later. 

 

After that mass he and the two boys took the cross and the bible slowly walking out of the church the same they came in. I thought i saw Father Matthew smile at me though i turned around trying to see if it was really me he was smiling at and i was shocked that it was seeing that i had no-body behind me. I turned back almost jumping up in out of my shoes when i felt a hand hold my shoulder but it was to big and heavy to my mother’s hand. I looked up and was met with me? No it was reflection in the glasses of Father Matthew. 

 

He smiled at me a charming smile as my mother once mentioned to me before he kneeled down to my level slowly. “You have grown taller since i’ve came to preach at your church haven’t you foggy?” he asked his vioce soft and sweet as i nodded to him completely forgeting that he can not see my answer. I turned away looking though the crowd trying to see my mother as he spoke again. “How old are you again?” he asked as i jumped slightly as his voice sounded to close in my ear. I took a step back but his smile became bigger as he watched me i was very confused how is he staring at me like he can see me? “I-i’m 14 going on 15 this June Father…” i answered him still not moving close to him, Father Matthew nodded as he gently took my hand in his smile was still on his face. “Well i am sure that the good lord well continue to help you grow even more handsome every year Foggy…” He said as i nodded politely slipping my hand out of his hold then sighed in relief or happiness as i heard my mother’s rang out of the left of the crowd.

 

“Foggy! Foggy Sweetheart where are you?!”I called out answering to her yell just as loud. “I’m here mother here just taking with Father Matthew!” i heard her sobs growl louder till was suddenly in a warm hug of my mother she held onto me tightly as we walked out of the church. I looked back then out of the corner of my eye i spotted Father Matthew talk with some women before he looked at and i saw his red glasses face me. He smiled that smile and held on tightly my mother as i saw his smile turn upside down into a frown.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that’s the first chapter i’m still writing the other stories so don’t worry their be updated but this story was actually it a twisted one 

And i do not know how i feel about this version of Murdock also i don't where this is going so bear with me and feedback is welcome


End file.
